I've Got A Secret
by Xenolord
Summary: A Quazi Sequel to Secret, Secret. Serras Nerra is sent to Vabbi as an envoy of the Sunspears. What happens thereafter can only be described as: Unplanned. Romance x Shoujoai. Serras x Tahlkora.


Disclaimer: I do not own Guild Wars nor ArenaNet.

I've Got A Secret

Vabbi is a country ruled by the benedictions of three distinct, equally wise princes. The first, Prince Mehtu the Wise, the second is Prince Bokka the Magnificent, and Prince Ahmtur the Mighty the third. Each has their own fields, their own ends of Vabbi they keep under their mighty wings.

The Festival of Lyssa is the only time when all three of these noble rulers were ever seen together, and ever agreed on anything. However, this particular festival would go down in history due to a certain Sunspear General who would be in attendance.

"Yes..." Prince Ahmtur muttered, rubbing his chin. "I have had feelings about our good Warmarshall for some time... she has become... odd at late." He turned to the man to his left, Prince Mehtu to confide in him. "What do you think, Mehtu." He asked, darting his eyes between Mehtu and his daughter, Tahlkora.

"Varesh Ossa is a hero, Ahmtur. She protects Elona from the renegade Sunspears. Without her good will, these Harpies would have caused more damage then they did."

"With all due respect, Prince Mehtu. I think I'm more to thank for the clearing of those harpies then Varesh is." Serras Nerra, the Sunspear which was elected to speak with the Princes chimed up, digging her Shadow Blade into the ground.

"Ah, yes. Of course you are. Sunspear. But how do I know that you are not here to simply kill us." Prince Bokka muttered.

"Because. If I had intended to do so, Your Highnesses, I would have done it already. In case you haven't noticed, the only people who survived the Harpies are a few of the servants and nobles, and Goren. And, all due respect to you, Goren, I could easily overpower him. So. If I had intended on killing you, don't you think you'd already be dead?" She grinned, adjusting her Shadow Shield on her arm.

"She has a point, Father." Tahlkora told Prince Mehtu. "I've seen Serras destroy many foes twice as strong as herself at once. I would not put it past her to have the ability to destroy everyone here, even myself."

"Of course, unlike Varesh, I seek only your assistance in putting an end to Nightfall, not to conquer you, to put you all under my complete rule. Did you know Varesh has demons?" Serras droned conversationally.

"Did you say... Nightfall?" Ahmtur gasped, drawing away.

"Yes. You have heard of it."

"Only mere rumors. I have heard that when Abbadon rises from his prison and comes to Elona, nothing shall survive his wrath."

"He of course needs a corporeal form to be able to sustain himself. And who do you think would be willing to give themselves up to a demon?"

"Varesh..." Tahlkora muttered. Serras nodded.

"Enough! I'll have no more ill-will towards our good Warmarshal. Come along, Daughter. We have much to discuss. Let your Sunspear friends leave in peace." Mehtu chimed, trying to turn Tahlkora away.

"No, Father. I will be going with the Sunspears. They need my help."

"You will do nothing of the sort! You will follow me."

"I told you! The only reason I'm here is because my mission with the Sunspears has brought me here!"

"I forbid you to conspire with rebels!"

"I suppose there's no way I'll get out of this..." Tahlkora muttered. Her father shook his head. "Fine. Then I'll just have to make you let me go with them!" She shouted, stepping between her father and Serras. The Warrior, meanwhile, had turned around due to the distinct sound of a renegade Harpie.

"How do you plan to do that?" Mehtu chuckled. Tahlkora huffed, shot her hands at her side. She looked about her, looking for some excuse. Gazing at Serras, she had a plan. Smiling, she turned around and marched towards the Sunspear.

"Darn Harpies... got me on edge-" She started, interrupted by Tahlkora placing her lips on the warrior's, drawing her into an embrace. The court was washed over by the gasping breathes of several members, namely and most strong of a gasp from Mehtu himself, who was so speechless he could hardly blink.

The Monk rubbed her hands down Serras' armored back, pushing her tongue into her mouth, drawing her more and more into a limp, submissive state. Tahlkora reached up and placed one hand on the back of her head, running her fingers through her hair, while the other hand migrated down and slipped under her skirt. Someone in the background fainted dead away. Serras, all the while, had no clue what was happening. Tahlkora had come on her so fast, she had little time to react. The Monk took the opportunity to pull away from her friend's lips, turned her head slightly to the side and began to lick her neck.

This action sent a chill of pleasure up Serras' spine, penetrating into her extremities. The odd, 'all-eyes-on-her' feeling was one of the best emotions she's felt in ages. It felt as though she was important, to at least one person.

Sliding her hand across Serras' midriff, she managed to slip her hand down the front of her skirt, feeling her silk panties.

"Mmm..." Tahlkora muttered, smiling. "Silk... that's sexy." She finished. Serras felt her cheeks flare in embarrassment. "Don't worry." She whispered into her ear. "I'll be gentle.."

"ENOUGH!" Mehtu bellowed. All the commoners, nobles and even the other two princes snapped their attention to him. Tahlkora took her time to pull away, stealing a final kiss from Serras. "I have had it with your... your... antics, Tahlkora!"

"What's wrong, daddy? Afraid that your only daughter, your little girl, grew up into a lesbian?" She cooed, shifting her weight about in faux embarrassment. Mehtu's face went livid.

"You are not my daughter. I do not know who your are." His face scrunched into a sour frown, something that chilled most there. Serras was far too stunned to register any cognitive thought, let alone any cognitive speech.

"So, if that's true, then you have no say on what I do. Well, I guess I won that round." She smiled and turned around, then faced Mehtu one last time. "Daddy." She smiled walking towards the stunned Serras. "Come on, sweetie..." She muttered to Serras, linking arms and turning her away from Mehtu, Ahmtur and Bokka. She just mindlessly followed. "Let's go somewhere... quiet..."

-Later-

The group of Sunspears had retreated slightly back to their Sanctuary in Kourna where they could regroup. One of Serras' close friends, a Paragon by the name of Kouga had approached her.

"Hey, Serras. How'd it go? Did you manage to convince the princes?" He asked enthusiastically. Swaying the Vabbians to their side could change the tide of war to their advantage. Serras couldn't answer for the longest time. She simply looked about for a response. After attracting the unwanted stare of her counterpart, she settled to shake her head. "What? You couldn't?"

"They were a bit... pre-occupied to give a clear cut response..." Serras muttered, diverting her eyes. Kouga simply shrugged and went about his business. Serras laid on her bed (where she was sitting) and streached out, exhausted by the day. Night had decended upon Kourna sooner then most would have liked, blanketing in countryside in a veil of nothingness. Serras would be glad for the sun to rise tomorrow. Drifting into sleep was what she had been aching for three hours to do. Before she was completely asleep, she felt someone jump into bed next to her. She ignored this intrusion and tried to go back to sleep.

"Hey, can we talk?" Tahlkora's voice pierced Serras' calm silence. The warrior sighed and rolled back over.

"Sure, why not." She muttered sitting up and yawning. "What's up?"

"I want to get something worked out about earlier... in front of my father; I-" She began.

"I understand. You did what you thought was best to go with us. I know why you did it, and I can respect it. I probably would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes." Serras waved the concern in Tahlkora's voice away.

"Erm... that wasn't what I was going to say, actually..." Even in the darkness, Serras saw a bit of a blush appear on the Monk's cheeks. Serras didn't say anything, just blinked several times. "What I wanted to say was... I'm sorry if I embarrassed you any... Please... just let me finish..." She muttered as Serras opened her mouth to speak. She shut it and pulled her feet towards her, shifting her weight from front to back, rocking with it. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you at all, but... I've been wanting to get my feelings out in the open for the longest time about you... And I couldn't get the courage to do so... I don't know what got over me... I; I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." She diverted her eyes and fell silent.

The silence between the two lasted for some time, neither was sure weather to end it, or to leave, allowing it to live on forever. Several times, Serras had opened her mouth to speak, but any words she may have been trying to say, never quite found their way out past her trachea. Finally, settling on that she would never find the words she wanted, she found to actions she was after.

Leaving no hint to her intents, Serras reached a hand out and took Tahlkora by the shoulder. Reacting to her touch, the Monk twisted her head some to give the notion she acknowledged the sensation. She reached her second hand out and took her by the other shoulder, both hands laying gently limp on Tahlkora's shoulder blades. With a gentility that was not her own, Serras started massaging the Monk's shoulders, trying to melt away the day's wearies.

Rolling her head back some, Tahlkora soaked the sensation. Her eyes shut and she opened her mouth, sighing quietly. They sat like this for some time, Serras gently rubbing the shoulders of Tahlkora, while the Monk enjoyed every second of it.

"Mmm..." Tahlkora finally moaned, placing her hands on Serras'. "I never realized how soft your skin is. You're all silky... How do you do it?" She muttered, rubbing the tops of her hands.

"It's all that armor. It keeps me pretty." The warrior smiled. Tahlkora turned around in place and placed her hands on Serras' stomach. Without her armor, Serras looked more feminine, less menacing (Kouga had once noted her combat style as an armored building charging you with a sword. Needless to say, a very frightening sight). This was a side of her she loathed. The soft, smooth and caring woman she was at heart. The feeling of being but a helpless child with only her own hands to defend herself with. But, as Kormir had said on more then one occasion, love will make a brave man foolish, and a foolish man brave. Tahlkora absorbed Serras' touch for several more seconds before speaking again.

"So... you're not angry?" Serras laughed at the thought.

"Angry? Trust me, Tahlkora. Anything that gets me angry doesn't live long enough to see me angry. You just surprised me some... okay, a lot. I was actually kind of irate you beat me to it. I was hoping to make the first move..." She trailed off.

"So... you feel the same way?" The Monk asked, turning around where she sat. Serras nodded and smiled a little, letting a little of her female side show. "Oh, I don't know what to say! I'm so happy!" She pounced from her sitting position right into Serras' arms, the force of the hit knocking her to her back.

"Then don't say anything, and use your mouth for what it's supposed to be used for." The Warrior muttered. Tahlkora laughed and obliged.

-That Morning-

Lonai had come into the makeshift quarters with several sealed envelopes in her hand. Most were messages from scouts she had stationed around Kourna, but one of the envelopes was Vabbian in origin, and was addressed to Princess Serras Nerra from Prince Mehtu the Wise of Vabbi. She stared at that first word, Princess for several moments. After a bit, she rubbed her eyes with her free hand and looked again. It was still there. She ran her other hand across the word, just to make sure it wasn't a pile of dirt arranged to look like the word princess. After being satisfied it wasn't she just shrugged, chocked it up to poor penmanship, and went off to deliver the message.

"General! General Nerra, message for you!" She announced, knocking on the shoddy door Serras had built with Kyyranna's aid. After several moments and more then one half-illegibly spoken word, the door finally opened, revealing a very tired Serras standing in her underwear. "Wow, you look like crap. What happened?" She asked, presenting the note to her.

"Rough night..." Serras muttered in response. Lonai took a peek inside to see Tahlkora cuddled up under the covers.

"Is that;" She started. Serras simply smiled, pressed her index finger to her lips and made a 'ssh' sound. She winked, thanked Lonai for the note, then dissappeared inside.

"What is it, sweetie?" Tahlkora asked, still dazed from sleep.

"It's a note, from your father. Funny that."

"I'll say. How'd he know where to send it?" The Monk muttered sitting up.

"He's a Prince. He's probably got more then one person watching you. Hell, he's probably got more then one person watching me now, after what happened yesterday." She opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. She unfolded it and read the header. " 'Dear Princess Serras...' Funny, I don't remember having that title last night." She shook her head and continued. "'I would just like to apologize to both you and my daughter for my behavior yesterday. As one of Vabbi's Princes, it is my job to see to the well-being of my people, as well as my beloved Tahlkora. I was taken aback by Tahlkora's sudden show of affection, and I jumped to a conclusion I did not want to make. I am old, and my sense of judgment is failing me. I give my blessing to you two if you wish to spend your lives together. I believe Vabbi should have a change of pace when Bokka, Ahmtur and I are gone. Maybe a female presence or two will be best for us in the coming years. I would wish a private audience with you, Dear General, within my library in the Holding of Chokhin. I will send my personal guard, Mylar, to the Kodash Bazzaar to escort you to Chokhin. Please, find it in your hearts, both of you, to forgive the actions of a foolish old man. Prince Mehtu the Wise of Vabbi.' The royal seal and all..." She finished, showing the note to Tahlkora.

"Well, that's definitely dad's handwriting alright. He spelled conclusion wrong. Again. Are you going to go?" She asked, putting the letter on the bed. Serras already had her skirt on.

"Kind of a silly question, there sweetie. Of course I'm going. It's always a good sign to be invited to meet the parents." Serras grumbled over trying to pull her Cuiriass over her head, her hair causing it to jam. "Damnit! Always when I start getting this thing on, it gets stuck. Where's Kyyranna when I need her?" She asked. Tahlkora chuckled. "What, you think this is funny? I look like a friggin' headless chicken. Come on, stop giggling and give me a hand." Tahlkora did as she was asked, and after pulling the heavy armor properly over her head, Serras looked at herself in a mirror. "Ah, yes. Very sexy, if I do say so myself." She then got her gloves on, which gave her slightly less grief then her torso armor.

"There you go. You look sexy in that." Tahlkora spoke, placing her hand on Serras' chest. "Alright, you be safe. I'll be here when you get back." She finished, kissing Serras tenderly.

-

Serras had met up with Mylar in the Bazzaar at Kodash, and he had led her into the Mirror of Lyss, north towards a small township which, according to him, lies on the outskirts of Chokhin. The moment the exited town, Mylar stopped.

"Sorry, lady Serras. Prince Mehtu told me to take you no father then this. Chokhin is but five minutes north of here. Speak with the gate guard and he'll let you in. But, if I may leave you with a warning." he was very well spoken, not a git like Goren. "Be very careful. I've been seeing and increase in Kournan Patrols here recently." Serras nodded, took the advice and headed north. She had not got twenty seconds before rounding a corner to come face-to-face with a brigade of Kournan soldiers, being led by General Morgahn himself.

"Ah... shi..." She muttered, rolling her head in defeat. Reluctantly, she dug her sword into the ground and put her hands up.

"Relax, Sunspear. Death will have to wait for both of us. For now, I have a favor to ask of you." Morgahn spoke in his usual monotone voice. Serras dropped her hands, but kept her sword in the ground. "I've been a loyal, blind old fool. I knew Varesh Ossa when she was a child. She was always ambitious, maybe too much so. But recently, her god has taken precident over everything, even civility. Have you been to the Great Temple of Lyssa at Sebelkeh Court recently?" Serras shook her head. "Varesh attacked the temple and killed everyone who stood in her way. Atop the temple, she left a great demon called 'The Blasphemous' to kill all who opposed it. I was blind, until it was too late to see... I ask to come with you. Varesh is not the woman I knew. She's changed, for the worst, I fear. I admit, I've had my suspicious of Varesh for some time, which is why you are all not dead. I have know that you have been hiding in the old Elon Aqueducts, but I withheld that information from Varesh. Prehaps that was for the better as well, but Varesh must be stopped, before her god drains all shreds of her humanity from her." Serras absorbed all he told her. After thinking for some time, she spoke.

"Alright, but listen, I've got an audience with Prince Mehtu, if you allow me to speak with him, I shall then take you to safety."

"Ah, yes. I am aware of your audience with Mehtu. He has asked I bring you to him safely. The road ahead is swarming with Varesh' demons and troops, and as of yet, not all know of my defection. Follow me, and I shall lead you to safety in Chokhin, but I must ask you to relinquish your blade to my men." Serras' eyebrow raised at this. While she believed Morgahn, she didn't quite trust him.

"Alright." She droned, taking her sword up and handing it one of the Kournan Phalanx's. "BUT, I want it back when we get to Chokhin, or the lot of ya are dead, got it?" The Phalanx nodded. "Okay then. Lead on."

They strode down the road some ways before finally reaching an entire garrison of Margonites. One of them approached Morgahn.

"State your business." It droned, spear at the ready. Morgahn never flinched.

"I have captured a lone Sunspear, and I am going to execute her. Let me pass."

"Why do you wish to gain entrance to here particuarly?" It spoke again. Morgahn froze.

"The Princes of Vabbi have joined us in our fight against you and that pill Abbadon." Serras spoke up.

"Yes. And I wish to make an example of her before the Princes." Morgahn followed up. The Margonite bought it.

"Very well. Proceed. I expect to see her corpse being drug back this way, General." It put emphasis on that general bit.

"Thanks for the save." Morgahn whispered as they got farther down the road. Serras chuckled.

"Hey. Making up crap to get out of a situation is what I do best." She replied. They reached the gates of Chokhin without another hitch. The Phalanx before stood in front of Serras, grabbed the hilt at his side, drew Serras' sword, and presented it to her. "Ah, arigato." She spoke taking it. Morgahn left the other troops in the adjoining room while he walked Serras inside to see Mehtu.

"Your Highness." Morgahn spoke bowing. "I have brought the Sunspear General to you, as you requested."

"Thank you General." Mehtu spoke, turning around. "I trust you got my note, Lady Nerra?"

"Yes I did, thank you." Serras nodded. Mehtu acknowledged this and smiled.

"I must apologize for my reaction at the Festival. I have always told Tahlkora that she should never be afraid to tell me anything that may be troubling her." He laughed. "It is just she had never told me how she felt towards you. Now I know why she turned down ever suitor that has come thus far... I've been a dumb old fool, unable to see past wealth and standing, to look at physical attraction. You've made Tahlkora happy, Sunspear. Something she has not been since her mother died years ago. She was always so close to her mother... prehaps that is why she feels this way towards you. You look so much like my wife; so young. Because you have made my only daughter so happy, I would like to tell you, that the fortune, power and military of all of Vabbi, is behind you and your struggle against Varesh. I witnessed the slaughter at the grand court, and I have seen Varesh's true side. General Morgahn has told me of his plight, and I ask of you, if you wish to have my daughter, you will take the good General with you." Mehtu finished.

"I wouldn't think of abandoning him here, Your Highness. General, we have to think of a way past those Margonites..." Serras ran to a window. "I remember Kouga saying there was a back way... maybe if we can go through the back..."

"The Margonites have all entrances here sealed tight. It would be suicide."

"Well then. I guess that leaves is one last option." Serras muttered. She faced Morgahn. "And that option, is to drag my corpse back the way we came."

"Killing you seems counter-productive, General." Morgahn muttered.

"No, dragging my lifeless corpse would be counter-productive. The Margonite only wanted to see my _corpse_, not necessarily my _lifeless_ corpse. It's all in the loop hole, there Morgahn."

"What if they see you breathing?"

"Breathe? In this? Are you kidding? This thing is a friggin' steel corset!" She barked softly, rubbing her hands down the sides of her curiass. "Trust me, anything that can see me breathing deserves a medal for 'Hawk-Eye Of the Year'. Come on, just get dragging." She told them, getting to the ground. Morgahn gave one last look of uncertainty before ordering his men to pick her up.

"Alright. You, what's your name, son?" He asked a scribe to his left.

"Angel, sir." The woman responded. Morgahn nodded.

"Right, Angel. Grab the good General and see to it she gets out safely.

"Yes sir!" She replied, grabbing Serras by her arms and pulling her torso onto her shoulder. "For the love of Dwayna, you're heavy!" She muttered.

"It's the armor, I swear." Serras replied quietly.

-

Morgahn led the Kournan brigade out of Chokhin and into the plain with the Margonites. He was stopped by the same one as before.

"Leaving so soon, General?" It asked, spear at the ready.

"Executions are hardly day-long affairs." He responded, trying to slip past.

"One moment. Let me examine your catch."

"_Ho crap._" Serras thought. She felt the Margonite put it's warm fingers to her neck. It moved them around for a bit before retracting them. She felt air moving across her hair as the creature inhaled deeply.

"It does not smell dead."

"I should hope not. It she's decomposing already, we're in trouble." A Guard chimed up. Morgahn nodded.

"Unlike your people, Humans do not decompose so fast."

"Right, then, get moving. And burn the body." It responded, ushering them on. But, they had not taken one step before. "Just a moment..." The Margonite approached Serras once more and moved itself to look at her face. Anyone else would have dismissed what they saw. But not the Margonite. "This one is still alive!" It barked.

"Fudge. Plan B!" Serras barked, springing awake, grabbing the spear from the Margonite's hand and jamming it through it's torso, giving it a good twist. After a drawn out scream, the creature faded in color and died. Suddenly, every Margonite was on top of them.

Fighting along side a Sunspear seemed to bolster the fighting abilities of the Kournan troops. Despite the fact they were outnumbered two-to-one, the Kournans and Serras stood their ground, and held it. One of the Margonites raised it's sword to strike at Morgahn from the rear. Obeying an urge, Serras jumped in the way and parried the strike, pushing off the blade with her stolen spear and jamming the point into the Margonite's head.

"Dammit, I can't work like this! This thing is too bulky!" She cursed, grabbing the spear by the grip, digging the other end into the ground and stepping on the shaft hard. The shaft broke, snapping the spear into two halves, the large of the two falling uselessly to the ground. The other end, the end with the point, Serras hoisted up like a makeshift sword. "There! Much easier. Whoa! Easy there big guy!" She shouted, impaling a Margonite.

One of the Margonites which Morgahn was occupying himself with swung an odd, burning weapon at him.

"Hey, Serras! This one's got a sword!" He shouted, knocking the blade away. Serras threw her other hand out, and shouted 'Grab it!' With a great pull, Morgahn heaved Serras towards him, as some dance move, but instead of stopping in Morgahn's arms, she kept spinning until they had switched places.

"That was cool." She muttered, bashing the Margonite's face in with her shield. As it writhed in place in pain, she bent its arm back over iteself with the elbow, then stabbed the spear through both it's upper and lower arms. The creature shrieked and dropped the sword, which Serras picked up. "Oh, you're a beauty!" She spoke, picking it up. "Oh, and an import at that!" She took it in her hand and began hacking away, the fiery breath of the Hilt Dragon scorching all it touched. "Burn, baby! Burn!" She shouted, jamming the blade down one's throat.

-

When the dust had settled, all the Margonites lay slain on the ground, and only five or six of the Kournans were hurt. Serras chuckled at a job well done. She then set the sword on the ground to give her hand a break.

"Why is plan B always the better one?" One of the uninjured Kournans asked. Everyone chuckled.

"Well, Varesh is bound to know about my treachery now. We must make haste for your sanctuary. It is the only place we can be safe now." Morgahn spoke. Serras nodded.

"And General." She spoke. Morgahn offered an audible acknowledgement. "Thanks for the assist. I owe you." She took up the sword once more, and they made off.

Along the way, Serras took the time to examine the sword in more depth. She had come to learn that it is Tyrian in design, more specifically, Ascalonian.

"Well, you're an absolutely beautiful sword, aren't you?" She spoke to it. "Do you have a name? You must have a name. What's a sword without a name, hum?" She asked, caressing the handle. Her fingers ran over something rough etched into the grip. Upon closer inspection, it was a name. Rurik. "Huh. Is that your name? Or the name of your owner? Na, it's not your name, it's not cool enough. That must have been the name of your previous owner. Wait a tick... Rurik? As in, Prince Rurik, crown prince of Ascalon? Gee beasties, little guy, you've got some miles on you." She muttered, looking at it. "Some miles indeed."

-

To make an otherwise excruciatingly long story short, several days had passed since Morgahn and Serras' gallant escape from Chokhin. And waiting for Serras at the Sanctuary was a note, addressed to her from, none other then Varesh Ossa herself.

"Yes, that was delivered just as you left. The messanger was alone, and had no weapon, so we allowed him to flee with his life. He claimed it was a challange, but I don't make a habit of reading other's mail." Lonai muttered, handing the letter to her.

"'Sunspear.'" It began. "'You have, no doubt realized that I know exactly where you are hiding. I also know of Morgahn treachery. My god allows me to see all. I have a proposition to present, if you would hear it. Should you wish to hear more, bring yourself, and an audience, to the Crystal Desert, in a place called Augery Rock. Only you should be armed. There we, shall settle this, just as my ancestor, Turai Ossa, settled his grievences with Palawa Joko, over one hundred years ago. In one-on-one combat. Come, or parish like rats.'" She finished. "'Varesh Ossa, Warmarshal of Kourna'" was how it was signed.

"Are you going, Serras?" Kouga asked, looking at her. The General thought for a moment before responding.

"What choice do I have? I'll go to Augery Rock and kill Ossa, if that is how she wishes it. But why encourage me to bring an audience."

"Make the stakes higher." Tahlkora responded. Kouga nodded in response.

"I'll go. I don't half mind watching Varesh get her ass kicked. Let's go." The Paragon chuckled.

-Augery Rock; The Crystal Desert-

The wind howled across the tall, silent mesa of Augery Rock. Behind Serras stood Tahlkora, Kouga, Kyyranna, General Morgahn, and a still-blind Kormir, whom they had rescued from the clutches of a pack of Margonites in Gandara several days prior.

"VARESH!" Serras shouted across the dead sand of the mesa.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we brave? I didn't actually think you'd come, Serras Nerra." Varesh's voice sneered across the sands.

"Well, I did. Do you want to back out now, or should we actually do this thing?" Serras smiled, pulling her sword out of the ground.

"Yes. Let's. ABBADON!" She shouted, raising her hands to the air. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" A bright red pillar of light erupted from the ground, engulfing Varesh in it. "My God gives me power!" She sneered after the light died.

"Bullocks the lot of it, but I'm willing to buy it. At least until the time you draw your last breath." She cleared her throat. "Dwayna! Guide my heart so I may never stray from the light!" Serras shouted, closing her eyes. "Melandru! Guide my body so I may never fall to apathy!" She gripped her sword with one hand. "Lyssa! Guide my soul so I may always find beauty in life!" She placed her other hand on her sword. "Grenth! May your cruel grasp hold Varesh Ossa in the Mists forever!" She dislodged the blade from the ground. "And Balthazaar!" There came a pause. She pulled up hard on her sword, and offered it's point to the heavens. "GUIDE MY BLADE! As it may pierce the hearts of the unbelievers!" There came a clap of thunder in the sky, and the once daytime sky quickly clouded over. The thunder spurned Serras onwards, filled with divine power. "Now then, Varesh. Are you ready to sit upon Grenth's alter?"

"Are you?"

The fight was momentary. As if the God of War himself had embodied himself within Serras, the first blow she struck cleaved Varesh's scythe in half, splinters of wood blossoming in every direction. Recovering almost instantly, Varesh grabbed hold of the bladed end of her shattered scythe and rolled to the side, dodging the glancing edge of the blow.

"That was one mightily struck blow, if I do say so for her." Kouga chimed, talking to the others. Tahlkora and Kyyranna nodded.

"What's wrong, Abbadon. Afraid of having your own game played against you?" A voice that wasn't Serras' growled from her mouth.

"Silence fool! I am more powerful then you can ever hope!" Varesh responded, her voice oddly low and rumbling. With the speed of a serpent, and the power of a Dragon, the next successive blows physically blasted parts of the mesa away, allowing them to fall to the ground below. Kouga and Kyyranna had to hold themselves down to avoid being blown off themselves.

"This is the good part!" Kyyranna chimed, smiling. Varesh's broken Scythe had made a fine parry staff, but not much else. Being as unbalanced as it was, she could not efficiently wield it. A problem Serras didn't have.

"You're failing, Abbadon." Serras taunted again. Varesh smiled.

"So are you." Was the response. However true it was, Serras still had to beat Varesh, no matter the cost of blood. The possessed Varesh stood and charged, broken Scythe full spread. Serras simply stood her ground, allowing Varesh to weaken herself by charging. The enraged Warmarshal brought her Scythe down from above, which Serras simply blocked with the tip of her index finger.

"Pathetic." The Sunspear muttered, pushing the tip away, causing Varesh to slide some thirty feet away. After regaining her footing, Varesh huffed some air, then screamed at the top of her lungs, running full speed. Unaffected by the display, Serras waited. Trying to impale the Warrior, Varesh made a wide swing, which Serras dodged, grabbed hold of both her hands, turned around on a heel and jammed the sword into Varesh's chest, piercing her heart and lungs in one swift motion.

Standing shocked, all Varesh could do was gasp for air and hold the wound closed to the best of her ability.

"You have been judged, Varesh Ossa, and found guilty." Serras droned, grabbing the hilt of her sword and pulling out of Varesh through her side, her ribcage exploding into a flower of blood. Defeated and dying, the crumbling woman fell to the ground gasping for air. Victorious, Serras spun the sword around on her finger, walked towards her fellow Sunspears and holstered her weapon on her back. (Despite the fact her sheath was at her side.)

"This isn't over!" A rumbling voice growled. Kouga stood stunned as he beheld Abbadon himself.

"Abbadon, sit boy." Serras, currently possessed by Dwayna, replied, charged her sword with divine energy, and heaved it behind her willy-nilly. The sword found its way into Abbadon's forehead. The demon shrieked in a combination of rage and pain, the divine energies coursing though his incorporeal body, weakening him severely. He cried out more and finally disappeared. Dusting her hands off, Serras collapsed.

-Four Days Later: Kamadan; Jewel of Istan-

After Varesh's defeat on Augory Rock, the victorious Sunspears, including General Morgahn, had taken a boat from the Anmoon Oasis, bound for Kamadan. Once there, they were well-received as heroes and saviors of all Elona. It would have been a happy trip, except Kyyranna and Kouga had to carry Serras the whole way back. The trip on the boat was the longest, taking three of the four days. When they finally reached Kamadan, they were announced by balloons, confetti and every manner of celebratory decorations. The many denizens of Kamadan had all lined up before the front gate to welcome their conquering heroes, the Sunspears. Kormir was assisted inside by Kyyranna while Kouga and Serras took point, everyone else in tow. While a certain amount of concern was showed over the presence of a Kournan General, he was welcomed with open arms into Kamadan's friendly embrace.

"Sunspears! Atten-HUT!" Acting Spearmarshal Erizen Prophecy barked. As these words left her mouth, the line of Sunspears which had opted to stay stapped to a crisp, clean salute. "On three, just as rehearshed!" She continued. There were two lines of Sunspears, lining the docks and most of Kamadan. "Three! Two! One! Go!" Erizen continued. A crack overhead announced the activation of a Canthan specialty, fireworks. The weak, yet very conscious Serras walked arm-in-arm with Tahlkora as everyone cheered.

"So..." Kouga spoke cooly over the crowd, his soft voice piercing the ravatious sound of cheering. "When's the wedding?" He joked, never cracking a smiled.

"I was thinking today..." Serras replied, breaking Kouga's stone face.

"Buh... Bwhut?!" He asked, taking a step back. Serras and Tahlkora only smiled and kissed.


End file.
